


The white deer's heart.

by Quezsam



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Thor (2011) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quezsam/pseuds/Quezsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot inspired by a couple of photos of Huntsman!Chris and Sorcerer!Tom found in Tumblr.</p><p>You can find these pictures here --> http://quezsam.tumblr.com/post/29191551259/phioniray-this-just-screams-for-a-fic-to-be</p>
            </blockquote>





	The white deer's heart.

‘Thou do not know what thou art demanding.’ - the Sorcered said, with his face hidden under his threadbare hood - ‘Crossing this forest would cause a big armed conflict between the forces that rule these lands.’

The Huntsman had arrived to the edges of the forest with only his powerful axe and his canteen filled with the purest water as luggage. He had a significant mission to carry out, and despite that was the only path you could step on without letting the spirits and ghosts see you, now the man has found that the mysterious mage was simply standing there, covered in brown old robes and not allowing him to walk another single step.

‘I already told you.’ - The Huntsman said with a powerful roaring voice - ‘I am here for the most important mission you will ever have the honour to fathom.’

Seeing the Sorcerer was still not moving and not saying a single word, the other man was just getting on his nerves. The mage’s piercing blue eyes stared at him like a predator observe its prey. Chris knew trying to move the Sorcerer away with brute force would end to nothing, so he finally sighed and started to talk again: ‘I have a glorious mission, I am looking for the white deer, her heart is needed to heal a curse the Princess Philia is suffering. Without it, she will die.’

For the first time, the Sorcered did something more than just stare still. He smiled, shadows over his face giving him a very enigmatic expression.

‘What thou art asking is such a big deal. Killing the white deer will make this forest die with agony.’ - he made a long pause, like changelling Chris’ patience - ‘But I believe we could have a deal, Huntsman.’

The said man stared at the Sorcerer with puzzled face. Time was running and he really did not have time for games nor jests. Frowning he said: ‘What do you have in your mind, Sorcerer?’

A new wider smile showed under the darkness, bright as a little and dangerous star, and velvety voice escaped from these thin lips: ‘A heart for a heart.’

Chris twitched his eyebrows, like demaning a clearer answer, and that caused the Sorcerer to laugh. 

‘Chris the Huntsman,’ - he said, surprising the said man, who did not say his name in any moment - ‘if thou really want to take the white deer’s heart from this forest, thou will need to leave thine.’

‘What do you mean…?’ - Chris said crawling his words - ‘Are you threatening me?’

The Sorcerer tilted his head to one side, clearly amused. ‘Nothing further from my intention, my dear bruiser.’ The Huntsman frowned again, slighly blushing for these words. ‘What I am trying to explain thee is that this forest is strong, nothing can be extrated without leaving something in return.’

Chris was not a wise man but he was smart enough to understand what the other man was demanding. ‘You want me to die.’ he stated.

Again, the Sorcered laughed, and this time he walked slowly forward, moving closer to Chris. His robes brushing the ground, his feet almost floating over the short dark green grass of the narrow path. He raised his right hand, leisurely, lazy, to rest his long fingers on Chris’ chest. 

The Huntsman just held his breath, feeling the touch over his clothes, clinching his fist around his axe. The Sorcerer fixed his eyes on him, blue into blue, and his fingers played a little with a lost thread of Chris’ jacket. ‘I do not want thee to die at all, my big friend. I am just informing thee thou will need to give me thy heart in order to be able to take the deer’s.’

Chris really didn’t have any time for that, but he couldn’t do anything else. The Queen Nicolette trusted him for this mission, she warned him about the Sorcerer who protects the forest, she warned him about the hazards and the risks of losing something very valued, more that his own life. And Chris accepted, so now he has to stand up to the situation.

Finally he said ‘All right… What do I have to do…?’

The Sorcerer put a sligh pressure with his fingers onto Chris’ chest, and his smile faded just a little, like if he hoped Chris just to refuse. ‘I want thee to close thy eyes, if thou be so kind.’

The Huntsman did as he was said. He had all his muscles tensed, his teeth gritted, not knowing what kind of magic he had to wait for. And then he felt the Sorcerer’s hand traveling from his chest to his collarbone, a slow trip that seemed to take ages.

‘Keep thy eyes closed, try to feel the white deer.’ the Sorcerer said in low voice. His hand now seemed to be playing with Chris’ rough beard, he could feel his cheeks tense and rigid. ‘Do not worry, it is not going to hurt thee.’

Chris startled a bit, feeling the Sorcerer’s voice really near to him, feeling the mage’s breath over his own lips. He then felt the other man’s hands caressing his neck, his fingers were like soft feathers brushing Chris’ skin, stroking Chris’ long hair.

‘I am so sorry.’ the Sorcerer said, his voice sounded despondent, saddened. And then his lips brushed the Huntsman’s, his grip became tighter and the contact became a sad kiss. It stayed few seconds before Chris seemed to lose his strength, and suddenly his body fainted, falling into the Sorcerer’s arms, who barely could hold him, and slowly rested him near an oak.

‘Thou only have an hour.’ the Sorecer whispered resting his hand on the Huntsman’s chest. ‘If thou can’t come back with the white deer’s heart back in time thy spirit will not be able to return to thy body.’

The Sorcerer really hated to do this to good people. And Chris the Huntsman was a really good one, a precious man who deserved to achieve his mission. What a shame the Queen Nicolette was not always truly sincere about her missions.


End file.
